Una década de recuerdos
by Amai do
Summary: Diez años se dicen fácil. En ellos hay de todo... alegrías tristezas, dolor, pero sobretodo: amor. Un amor que nació en la adolescencia y que ahora da hermosos frutos. Sorato, celebrando su Décimo aniversario.


**Digimon no me pertenece, de lo contrario, el anime tendría mínimo 1000 capítulos y otros dos mil de puro sorato, además de hacer la continuación de éste mismo con los hijitos de los elegidos… **

Un pequeño Sorato que no tuve tiempo de subir en días pasados por no estar en mi casa.

Se supone que era de Noche Buena, pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca.

Cabe mencionar, que este fic es una breve recopilación de los momentos más significativos de mis historias cursis.

**.**

**.**

**-Una década de recuerdos-**

_-Hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría detener el tiempo y dejar que un instante sea eterno._

_Pero hay más ocasiones en las que pienso: qué bueno que el tiempo no se puede detener…-_

**.**

**.**

Con lo poco que se había movido sentía que el día iba a ser frío, y cómo no, si ese día era exactamente 24 de diciembre, o sea, Noche Buena, concretamente, su aniversario; aunque en realidad su aniversario era hasta el 14 de febrero, navidad era una fecha especial, por ser el comienzo de su lejano noviazgo. Se revolvió un poco en las sabanas en busca de la persona con quien compartía el lecho matrimonia, pero sólo sintió un pequeño deje de tibieza en el colchón, lo que significaba que ella ya se había levantado tiempo antes, lo cual lo incomodó grandemente, porque ella conocía lo mucho que le gustaba estar despierto sin levantarse de la cama, abrazándola y disfrutando de un tiempo juntos hasta que el Sol se dignase a salir un poco.

Vio el reloj de la mesita marcando las 8:00 am, aún era algo temprano y por más que quisiera o le gustara estar de perezoso, simplemente ya tenía planes para ese día, ese día especial.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y fue al baño para acerarse un poco, sin embargo, al caminar rumbo al sanitario, un dulce aroma a galletas a punto de salir viajó hasta su nariz y despertó varios recuerdos de su memoria.

.

.

_Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y tras un breve "Adelante", otorgó la posibilidad de que entrara quien estaba esperando._

_Se sorprendió al ver a la persona que le robaba el sueño._

_Se levantó y dejó caer ligeramente el bajo. Detrás de Gabumon y Biyomon, frente a él estaba una hermosa chica que estaba ruborizada, con ese toque de inocencia tan característico de ella, y sobre sus manos, una cajita navideña._

_-Hola. –Sora entró seguida de sus digimons. _

_-Matt, Sora también te trajo un regalo. –informó Gabumon señalando el curioso paquete._

_-¿A sí?_

_-Em… sí, es porque… -aun Sora no terminaba de hablar, cuando grandes pasos se escucharon en el exterior._

_-¡Con permiso es el regalo para Matt! _

_Los adolescentes se miraron con cara de circunstancias, sabían quién iba a entrar._

_En ese momento entró la más alocada fan de Yamato: Jun._

_-¡Yamato-kun! mira, te traje este pastel y una foto mía. –dijo emocionada mientras daba brinquillos y trataba de abrazarlo, pasando de largo a Sora._

_-Ay, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Matt un poco irritado y cansado, pues ni en navidad, ésta le dejaba en paz._

_-Hola Jun. –mencionó Sora muy divertida pero celosa en el fondo._

_-Ah, hola Sora. –siguió sin siquiera voltear a verla. -Oye Yamato, te estaré echando porras desde las gradas y también vine a decirte que te deseo una muy feliz navidad._

_-Amm... gracias Jun. Créeme que no debiste tomarte__tantas__molestias. –observó sin ser descortés, o al menos tratando de ser un poco más amable._

_-Espero que te guste mucho el pastel, te aseguró que sabrá mucho mejor que todas las galletas y todos los regalos que te puedan dar. –eso hirió en el fondo a la ex portadora del amor. –Muy a mi pesar me tengo que ir porque ya van a empezar y quiero tener un buen lugar. ¡Feliz navidad Yama-kun! –Se abalanzó a su cuello y le dio un beso súper tronado en la mejilla; provocando que Sora, quien aún tenía las galletas en las manos, se pusiera toda roja de los celos por tanta confianza que tenía Jun sin mencionar que Matt también se sonrojará un poco._

_Sin más preámbulos, y haciendo uso de una buena madurez, Motomiya salió de ese camerino._

_-Oye Sora, ya no hay nadie, ya le puedes decir a Yamato que... –el ave digimon empezó a hablar, sin embargo, la pelirroja le apretó el pico._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato._

_-Em… nada en especial._

_-Anda Sora, tú me dijiste que le ibas a regalar esas galletas a Matt porque ibas a aprovechar para decirle que él te g... –comenzó Biyomon aun teniendo la mano de su compañera en el pico._

_-Sí Biyomon para decirle que le deseaba mucha suerte y que esperaba que tuviera una feliz navidad. –habló antes que las cosas se pusieran peor, tratando de pasar desapercibida._

_-Entonces... ¿son para mí? –preguntó señalando la cajita con cierta ilusión._

_-Em... sí, son para ti. –poco a poco comenzaba a tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma aunque le temblaran las piernas._

_-De seguro las hiciste con mucho amor. –mencionó Gabumon mientras Matt tomaba la caja de las manos de Sora con una sonrisa._

_-De eso puedes estar seguro, Sora sólo cocina a quienes quiere mucho. –dijo contenta y con cero preocupación o prudencia._

_-Ay, Biyomon. –regaño un poco roja._

_-A Matt le pasa algo parecido cuando canta._

_Después de un silencio que no supieron describir como incómodo o cómodo la pelirroja se rindió y entendió que su valor se había esfumado._

_-Creo que nos vamos, sólo vine a desearte suerte y estoy segura que ganarán. –dijo un ligero cumplido._

_-Gracias, y agradezco que pensaras en mí para navidad, es algo muy especial que tú... –se detuvo por la timidez._

_-¿Que yo qué? –curiosa y emocionada._

_-Que tú me des un regalo, sabes que me gustan mucho las galletas y me alegra que por fin me las dieras._

_-Sí, pues no tienes nada de que agradecer. –quería continuar con la plática por más rutinaria que fuera. Es que ella se sentía tan cómoda a su lado que era imposible quererse marchar. ¿Acaso eso era amor?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_Entendió que él nunca daría el primer paso. Se armó de valor y acaró su garganta para después hablar. -Matt... yo en realidad vine... para decirte que..._

_-Yamato nos toca salir, debemos ir subiendo los instrumentos. –justo en el momento menos oportuno apareció Akira, el tecladista. – ¡Ah! lo siento, oye Matt ¿con qué está es Sora, eh? –preguntó de forma pícara, viéndola de arriba a abajo. _

_-Gracias por avisarme, te veo allá. –contestó tajantemente dando indicaciones con la mirada de que se fuera._

_-Ash, tampoco te la voy a quitar, ya sé que es tuya. –dicho esto salió._

_-Bueno, yo... mejor me voy de una vez, ya van a empezar y de verdad, espero que les vaya muy bien y espero que te gusten las galletas. –se desilusionó un poco al ver que su intento de declararse, fallaba._

_-Pues... muchas gracias por el regalo y por tu apoyo Sora. –a cada segundo estaba más ruborizado mientras guardaba aparte ese regalo especial._

_-No agradezcas, después de todo... tú eres quien siempre está ahí para mí y para todos. –le decía con su sonrisa encantadora y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que volvía loco a Yamato. –Adiós, vamos chicos. –se despidió._

_Las chicas daban media vuelta para marcharse siendo seguidas de Gabumon._

_-Ahora o nunca Matt. –le susurró mientras pasaba a su lado para irse con Sora y Biyomon._

_Yamato reflexionó un poco, el día anterior había tenido un sueño revelador, no sabía si en verdad lo había vivido, pero quería entender si en verdad quería seguir estando solo en Navidad, o si quería tener un recuerdo en verdad valiera la pena._

_-Oye, Sora. -preguntó tímido._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Em..._

_-¿Sí? –lo alentaba._

_-Eee... –seguía divagando. -¿nos podemos ver... después de la presentación?_

_¿Eso era una propuesta para salir? Tal vez… pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, intentó hacerse la tonta. -Claro, te veré con los demás. –respondió, ella sabía a lo que se refería pero quería oírlo claramente._

_-am... me refiero a que si nos podemos ver tú y... yo. –aclaró tímidamente._

_-¿Por qué? –quería escuchar la verdadera razón. Una esperanza comenzaba en su interior._

_-Si no quieres, no. –respondió con claro desánimo y decepción._

_-No, sí quiero. Te veré entonces, y gracias por invitarme. Adiós. –se volvió a despedir con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa._

_-De acuerdo. –sonrió satisfecho y nervioso._

_Sora se dio media vuelta para salir, pero recordó que le faltaba decir algo, algo para que estuviera completo ese momento._

_-Ah, Matt._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡Feliz navidad!_

_-¡Feliz navidad, Sora!_

.

.

Yamato sonrió al recordar el día en que probó por primera vez unas galletas hechas únicamente para él, y que después de diez años, seguía degustándolas cada navidad.

Sora aún no se había dado cuenta de que era observada por él. Seguía en esa misión de ordenar la cocina e ir preparando el tazón en el que pronto serviría para ofrecer las galletas que estaban a punto de salir. Mientras lo hacía, cantaba en voz baja una canción que en esas mismas épocas del año, su en aquel entonces novio le dedicó con tanto amor durante una de las pruebas más difíciles que había pasado.

-_oh, keep on running, keep on running… find out your reality…_

.

.

_-Matt, no veo nada… -se quejó Sora por tener esas manos sobre sus ojos. –Así no podré darte tu regalo. _

_Yamato la soltó, le dio media vuelta y la miró con amor._

_-No necesito ningún regalo para celebrar este año maravillo que he vivido contigo. –comentó, llevándole una mano a su rostro para ubicar un travieso mechón para detrás de su oreja._

_-Ni yo, pero sí quería dártelo. _

_Ishida miró con atención sus ojos. Ubicó cierto brillo especial en ellos. Después de la operación, Sora había recobrado la vista, y sin duda alguna ahora su mirada emanaba amor, más de lo que lo hacía._

_-Toma. –Sora extendió su pequeño presente._

_El rubio lo aceptó con una sonrisa, lo abrió en seguida y al ver el contenido, su semblante cambió totalmente ante la ternura de su novia._

_-¿Galletas?_

_-Sí, bueno… es que hace un año te di unas galletas, y como hace una semana salí de la operación, no he tenido tiempo suficiente para ir a comparte algo, así que lo siento si esperabas algo mejor… es todo lo que logré hacer._

_-Mi cielo… es perfecto. Créeme que la carta-casette que me mandaste hace unos días lo consideré como mi regalo. Mi verdadero regalo es estar aquí contigo. Saber que estás bien, y que ya pasó el peligro._

_Takenouchi acunó el rostro de Ishida con sus delicadas y tibias manos._

_-Gracias a ti por ese apoyo tan grande. Si no hubiera sido por ti, simplemente no habría tenido ganas ni fuerzas de seguir adelante, y seguramente me estaría perdiendo de este momento a tu lado. _

_Las lágrimas ya aparecían en sus ojos rubíes._

_-Para, no quiero que de estos ojos vuelvan a salir lágrimas. –dijo, secando con un pulgar una de sus mejillas._

_-Tenía miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos azules. –confesó con la voz entrecortada buscando un cálido abrazo en el pecho del rubio. –Miedo a ser una carga para ti._

_-No vueltas a decir eso Sora. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. –comentó, estrujándola un poco en muestra de seguridad, sin aplastar las galletas._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_Yamato sonrió una vez más. –Jamás te dejaré._

_._

.

-_Oh, keep on running, keep on running… find out your reality._ –Yamato abrazó a Sora por detrás, uniéndose al último verso de esa canción.

Sora dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa de ese brazos, impidiéndole seguir con su labor.

-Buenos días, mi cielo. –susurró después de dar un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, mi vida.

Estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando un berrido en busca de atención llegó hasta sus oídos.

Con una sonrisa, la mujer se separó de su esposo, dio un par de pasos y fue con la causante de la interrupción.

-¿Ahora sí ya te dio hambre mi niña?, hace rato no querías comer.

El astronauta vio con una sonrisa de felicidad esa acción tan maternal.

-Amor, me puedes esperar a que terminé de amamantar a Aiko, ya sabes cómo se pone. –preguntó.

-Claro, ¿no recuerdas que viví solo mientras estudiaba?, claro que sé preparar un desayuno.

Y eso era verdad, aunque Sora cocinada bien, Yamato tenía una mejor sazón.

-Pero prefiero quedarme aquí con mis dos amores. –dicho esto se sentó justo a su lado observó detenidamente ese momento que tenía cerca de dos meses de disfrutar, a su pequeña.

Ambos miraban embelesados a esa rubita mientras comía del pecho de su madre.

-¿Por qué cantabas esa vieja canción? –cuestionó Yamato.

-Recordaba cuando teníamos quince años y quedé ciega. Esa melodía fue mi salvavidas.

-Sabes… yo también me desperté recordando algunas cosas de esa época, precisamente cuando comenzamos a ser novios.

-Hoy se cumplen diez años de ese momento. Me parece tan rápido, en realidad creo que es menos. Me alegra de haber pasado diez navidades a tu lado.

-¿Diez?

-Sí, todas.

-Pues… creo que tu memoria falla, pero hubo una en la que no estuvimos juntos.

-¿Cuál? –extrañada preguntó.

-La de 2003, un año después de tu problema con la vista.

Sora trató de hacer memoria, viajó en el tiempo y recordó esa dura fecha en su adolescencia cuando tenía dieciséis.

.

.

-_Hija, ¿no vas a salir con tus amigos? –preguntó Toshiko al ver a Sora en la sala viendo la tele con los múltiples programas navideños en los que por lo general el señor Srooge era el mayor protagonista._

_-No mamá. –respondió casi como robot._

_-¿No hablarás con nadie?_

_-No mamá._

_-¿Ni con Mimi?_

_-No mamá._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Se fue a Estados Unidos a visitar a sus amigos, mamá._

_-¿Ni a Taichi?_

_-No mamá, se fue con sus abuelos porque Mimi no iba a estar aquí. –contó antes de que ésta le preguntase la razón._

_Toshiko resopló, parecería como si su hija quisiera borrar esa fecha del calendario y saltársela._

_-¿Me ayudas a hacer unas galletas para cuando tu padre vuelva? _

_Sora resopló, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar y tratar de distraerse un poco, total, ella y Yamato habían terminado su relación unas semanas antes porque según ella y unas fotos trucadas que alguien se dignó a mandarle, él le había estado engañando; cosa que después entendió que no era así, pero esa decisión ya había sido tomada._

_Pasaron unas horas y sin saber la razón, Sora agarró un par de galletas, le pidió a Biyomon que la acompañara y se dirigió rumbo al departamento de la nueva familia Ishida._

_Sus más raros instintos la habían llevado allí._

_-¿Has regresado con Yamato? –preguntó la avecilla al ver que su compañera se detenía en la puerta._

_-No Biyomon._

_-¿Entonces a qué has venido? –preguntó con inocencia._

_Sora trató de contestar, pero la verdad es que no lo logró._

_-No lo sé. Fue una mala idea venir. –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. –Será mejor regresar._

_-Pero Sora, yo quiero ver a Gabumon. Hace mucho que ni hablo con él. –comentó con algo de nostalgia por su amigo digital._

_La pelirroja sonrió un poco por la manera en que su compañera se expresaba. Esperaba que al menos una de ella tuviera una Noche Buena feliz._

_-Está bien. Toma estas galletas y dáselas a Gabu como regalo. Di que van de parte tuya. –se agachó un poco para dárselas y después tocar la puerta._

_Esperaron un poco y Natsuko abrió la puerta._

_En cuanto lo hizo, Sora esbozó una sonrisa. La familia Ishida había vuelto a unirse durante ese año. Había sido algo que nadie imaginó, pero que se alegraron en gran manera._

_-Hola, Sora. Hace mucho que no las veía. Adelante pasen, que hace algo de frío. _

_-Gracias, señora Natsuko, pero sólo he vendido a acompañar a Biyomon. _

_-Así es. ¿Se encuentra Gabumon? –preguntó sin más preámbulos._

_-Lo siento, pero él y Patamon se han ido al Digimundo._

_-Pero si quieren yo las puedo ayudar. –se escuchó la voz de Yamato que provenía a espaldas de su madre._

_-Matt…_

_Con escasos segundos, tanto él como Sora se miraron a los ojos. Compartieron algo más que una simple mirada, fue algo parecido a un recuerdo, a un pasado, y a una esperanza guardada en lo más remoto de sus corazones que poco a poco amenazaba a apagarse._

_-¿No está Gabumon? –interrumpió el ave._

_Yamato resopló con algo de dolor, pero compartió una sincera sonrisa, a final de cuentas era la magia de la navidad._

_-No, dime en qué te puedo ayudar._

_-Dice Sora que diga que estas galletas que hizo son de mi parte para Gabumon. Toma, feliz navidad._

_Sora se ruborizó algo, su compañera aún tenía mucho que aprender en ese mundo._

_-Pues yo se las daré con mucho gusto._

_-Puedes tomar una si quieres. –indicó la pelirroja, después de todo, iban dirigidas a él._

_-Lo haré, gracias._

_Tras despedirse y darse un pequeñísimo abrazo, ambos adolescentes se separaron e intentaron seguir con ese día, aunque estuviera impregnado de un agónico dolor._

.

.

-Tenías que recordarme eso. –comentó la pelirroja tras dejar a su hija en un portabebés. –Pero al menos comiste galletas hechas por mí.

-Eso sí, y egoístamente no le compartí a nadie. –orgullosamente confesó.

-Algún día alguien te robará algunas galletas. –teorizó haciendo uso de la filosofía de el "karma". -Será el día en que Aiko se decida hacer galletas a un chico.

-Mi Ai-chan no hará eso nunca. –aseguró mientras la niña jugaba con la mano de su progenitor.

-Eso mismo decía yo. –suspiró derrotada. –Cuando menos lo esperes un chico tocará la puerta, traerá unas flores, tartamudeará al saludarte y se llevará a Aiko para salir.

Aterrado, el astronauta visualizó esa terrible escena en su mente.

-Nunca permitiré que ningún chico me quite a mi niña.

Aún Yamato hablaba cuando la puerta del departamento comenzó a sonar.

Los esposos se vieron dubitativos y sorprendidos, pues no esperaban a nadie.

El rubio fue a abrir y casi cae desmayado cuando vio de quién se trataba: un niño que seguramente sería un próximo dolor de cabeza.

-Hola tío astronauta. –el bebé que estaba con ojos cerrados y con la baba cayendo por la comisura de su pequeña boca, era utilizado como marioneta.

-Que tal Taichi. –Yamato sonrió al ver a su amigo que intentaba esconder su rostro detrás del pequeño.

-Yo no soy Taichi. Taichi es mi papá, yo soy Daichi. –fingió nuevamente su voz.

-De acuerdo Daichi Yagami, pasa, pero dile a tu padre que para ser político, no es muy convincente con actuaciones. –el rubio se hizo para atrás y permitió que los morenos pasaran.

-Hola Tai, ¿cómo estás?, ¿y cómo está este niño bonito? –con ese radar maternal que poseía Sora, fue directo a ver a ese bebé.

-Daichi ha estado bien. Ha comenzado a gatear, pero está pasando por una fase en que se lleva absolutamente todo a la boca. Mimi ha tenido que mandar esterilizar todo el piso de nuestro departamento. –informó mientras dejaba a su bebé en la carriola y se quitaba un abrigo.

A Yamato le encantaba que su amigo estuviera con ellos… pero no en Noche Buena. Todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba pasar esa fecha solo con su esposa, y sobre todo ahora que tenían a Aiko con ellos.

-Y dinos, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Yagami se puso un poco serio.

-Mimi iba a venir, pero fue al trabajo por unos momentos. Ya saben, en estas fechas toda la gente va a restaurantes. Pero el verdadero punto es que ella y yo vamos a realizar una cena de año nuevo que haremos en la casa. Sé que es de improviso y que no habíamos avisado, pero después de ir a ver a Hikari y a Takeru pues…

-¿Están bien?

Yagami negó un poco. –Este no fue un año fácil para ellos. Para ninguno de nosotros, pero creo que para mi hermana y TK, pues…

-Ha sido una lucha constante. –Sora finalizó la oración de Taichi.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Y tampoco fue un año sencillo para ustedes. Perdimos a Akari… a tus padres y a Ami. Y pues ya sabes cómo es Mimi que quiere que estemos unidos y pues también queremos que es necesario mostrarles nuestro apoyo. Cerraremos un difícil, pero empezaremos con la esperanza de otro.

.

.

_Pocas veces había llorado._

_Pocas personas eran capaces de mover las últimas y casi inalcanzables fibras de sus sentimientos._

_Y eso, era otro ejemplo de esa situación._

_-Gracias por estar conmigo en esos duros momentos, mi cielo. _

_Al escuchar esa voz tan desvalida y ahora sí, entrecortada, Sora lo empujó brevemente a la cama para que se recostara. _

_-Descansa. Han sido días muy pesados._

_Y es que estar en el hospital día y noche mientras la vida de tu hermanita menor se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, era agotador; lamentablemente la pequeña Ami perdió la batalla al igual que sus padres._

_-No entiendo porque mis padres… porqué mi hermana… apenas tenía ocho años, aún ni comenzaba a vivir._

_Sora se recostó a su lado, frente a él. Ella tampoco entendía esa clase de injusticias._

_-No lo sé mi amor._

_-Y luego está lo de Takeru y Hikari… su hija murió. –golpeó la almohada escondiendo su rostro para tratar de suprimir esas lagrimas que caían fuertemente. –Es algo que no creo superar, a pesar de que ya han pasado un par de meses._

_-Fue una gran tragedia._

_-Digan lo que digan, no descansaré hasta encontrar la verdadera razón de su muerte. No era justo, no a ellos. No a Kari ni a Tk._

_La diseñadora también se había contagiado de esos recuerdos dolorosos._

_-Todos están con esa idea. Izzy no ha dejado de investigar, nos consta. Pero quizá nunca lo lleguemos a saber completamente. Mientras tanto… creo que lo que mejor nos queda por hacer es, pues… seguir viviendo._

_Yamato levantó un poco su mirada. Se movió ligeramente y se abrazó al cuerpo de Sora, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y humedeciendo sin querer la bata. Por otra parte, la pelirroja acarició su rostro y besó su frente._

_Le pareció curiosa esa situación, siempre era al revés, pero ahora Yamato la necesitaba más._

_Pasaron unos minutos mientras caía la noche y ellos se tranquilizaban, hasta que algo mágico interrumpió el momento._

_-¿Sentiste eso? –preguntó Sora con una mirada expectante._

_Ishida no dijo ni mostró nada. Su mirada siguió siendo la misma, aunque Sora sí logró descifrarla como diferente._

_-¿Lo has vuelto a sentir? –preguntó por segunda ocasión, aprontando fuertemente la mano de su esposo contra su vientre._

_-Lo noté desde la primera vez._

_-Es la primera vez que la siento moverse así, y eso que ya van cinco meses… -observó emocionada con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Creo que a ella también le duele lo que está pasando, nos demuestra su apoyo. –el astronauta acarició con cuidado el vientre de su esposa._

_-Ella será nuestro consuelo, Yama. Es una tragedia lo que ha pasado, pero saldremos adelante. Siempre vamos a estar juntos._

_._

_._

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sora al notar que Yama no probó bocado alguno en casa de los Takenouchi.

-Sí. –contestó entre dientes.

Sora resopló. Yamato había estado bien durante la mañana hasta que llegó Taichi.

-¿Quieres salir a otra parte?

-No.

Un intento más.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-Lo que sea.

Dejó de insistir y lo dejó marcharse a la habitación mientras ella empezaba hacer todos los preparativos de esa cena para dos.

Su cena de aniversario, de su décimo aniversario de compartir su camino.

Caminó hasta la cocina, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su bebé que había caído dormida. Se dispuso a guardar esas galletas que ni tiempo habían tenido de degustar.

Al terminar la tarea, Sora se llevó una mano al pecho, y sobre él, sintió el collar que se había puesto esa mañana y el significado que sólo Yamato y ella conocían.

.

_-Cuantas estrellas. –señaló mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza y con la otra abrazaba a su novia._

_-Sí, ¿te gusta mucho observarlas, verdad?_

_-Así es, pero observarlas no me convierte en astrónomo" –le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Pero lo serás si tú quieres. –le animó un poco._

_Siguieron observado el cielo unos momentos más, hasta que la pelirroja recordó algo:_

_-En menos de tres meses cumpliremos dos años. –le recordó tiernamente mientras se arrimaba más a él, ambos sentados en frente de un lago debajo de un gran árbol en el Digimundo._

_-Lo sé. –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y acariciando su cabello._

_-Yama…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Lo que me dijiste ayer... sobre... que querías estar para siempre conmigo es... ¿es verdad? –le preguntó algo dudosa y jugando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo._

_-Sabes que jamás te he mentido. -se enderezó un poco_

_-Lo sé, lo sé; me refiero a ¿por qué?_

_El rubio pensó un poco su respuesta, le tomó las manos y la miró firmemente._

_-Porque ya no puedo ver mi vida sin ti. Porque te amo demasiado, a tu lado soy muy feliz, y no quiero dejar de serlo. –tras esa declaración volvieron a abrazarse._

_-Promete me que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase. –le pidió la pelirroja, después de suspirar tras la declaración del rubio._

_-Te lo prometo, siempre vamos a estar juntos, veras que formaremos una vida juntos y que seremos felices por siempre, como en los cuentos, porque siempre te amaré –finalizó._

_Sora solo se dedicó a soltar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad que el rubio secó con demasiada ternura –Yo también te lo prometo" y después vino el esperado beso._

_-Y para que nunca olvides esta promesa, quiero darte un regalo. –él sacó una pequeña cajita y se la entregó. –Ábrela._

_Con emoción, Sora obedeció y se quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio._

_-Amor, es hermoso…_

_-En este corazón, con nuestras iniciales y esas palabras que te grité hace dos años mientras bailaba Tap… es la promesa que te hago en este momento. Te prometo que Siempre estaré contigo… jamás te dejaré mi cielo._

.

.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó al ver que Sora tenía su mano en su pechó mientras expresaba una mirada algo nostálgica.

Sora levantó la vista y enfocó su mirada.

-No es nada. Lo que pasa siempre en estas fechas… me pongo nostálgica sobretodos los recuerdos y vivencias que hemos tenido.

El ex bajista se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Perdona por estar así cortante contigo, y más en nuestro aniversario.

-Descuida, sé lo que pasas.

-Pero doy gracias que estoy aquí contigo… como siempre.

La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Siempre lo estaré.

-Por cierto, creo que no te lo había dicho… Feliz aniversario mi cielo.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor.

-En este año perdimos un bebé a quien ni siquiera pudimos conocer. También a mis padres, a mi hermana, a nuestra sobrina… -recapituló con cierto dolor. –Y tú es estado conmigo.

-Lo prometí así.

-Gracias por cada momento que me has dado, por cada alegría, por cada sonrisa… cada instante a tu lado ha sido una aventura maravillosa.

-Digo exactamente lo mismo.

-Además… tus galletas saben deliciosas. –pegó su frente a la de ella mientras sonreían al igual que lo hicieron por tanto tiempo en su adolescencia.

-Te amo Yamato. Te amo demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo también te amo Sora…

El beso ni siquiera se hizo esperar. Ese beso delicado y tierno que con el paso de los segundos fue tornándose intenso y necesitado de emociones más fuertes. Se separaron lo suficiente como para respirar y permitir que el aire se colase entre sus rostros.

Seductoramente Yamato sonrió mientras daba otro beso igual de apasionado en su mejilla.

-Yama… -susurró ahogándose en su propia voz ante el calor que empezaba a sentir.

Poco a poco Yamato comenzó no conformarse sólo con besar su rostro, sino que fue bajando por su cuello mientras Sora se volvía participe de las caricias al pasar sus manos por la espalda para después hacer lo mismo con el cabello de él.

Con algo de atrevimiento, la pelirroja bajó sus manos y sin que Ishida se diera cuenta, Sora ya le desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa.

Ambos sólo pedían que Aiko no los interrumpiese, porque ni ella ni él podrían detenerse ante tal demostración de amor, al mismo tiempo que rememoraban la primera Noche Buena que compartieron juntos.

.

.

_-Matt… te diré que sí. Pero quiero que me digas qué significa para ti que seamos novios, claro sí me lo quieres decir. –pidió._

_Yamato Ishida lo dudó por un momento, jamás se había puesto a pensar en tal afirmación y estaba seguro que de eso dependería su futuro._

_(1) -Sería una amistad inquebrantable ante los obstáculos... sería dejar de pensar en un "yo" para pensar en un "nosotros". Poder hablar sin mascaras de nuestros problemas, alegrías, sentimientos, con el único deseo de compartirlos; tener la confianza, intimidad mutua, con la total certeza de que no nos traicionaremos nunca. Cambiar con el íntimo entusiasmo de sentir que ambos luchamos por los mismos ideales, que nos queremos, no para dar espectáculos, no para tener acercamiento sexual; sino para luchar por un futuro, luchar juntos, tomados de la mano y no soltarnos nunca mientras nos una el amor. –explicó mientras le tomaba la mano para no soltarla más_

.

.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa, Yamato ladeó su cuerpo para tener de frente a su esposa que yacía recostada a su derecha.

-En ti. –murmuró, dando un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente.

Sora se ruborizó un poco por la contestación de él.

Hacía algo de frío, se notaba por la ventana que estaba cubierta de vaho, sin embargo, debajo de las sabanas que cubrían a Sora y Yamato, un iceberg bien pudo derretirse en cuestión de segundos.

Se acurrucaron un poco más.

Suspiraron y sintieron ese relax que sólo disfrutaban en compañía.

Era un momento único, como muchos otros que habían compartido.

Nada podía romper esa conexión máxima que tenían en ese instante, pero como se sabe, nada es eterno nunca; por lo que un llanto perturbó su ambiente.

-Hmm… ya se había tardado. –comentó Yamato resignándose a que su momento romántico había desaparecido.

-Ahora vuelo, iré a ver qué le pasa. –dijo, levantándose y poniéndose un camisón.

-Aquí te espero.

Sora desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta, al cabo de un rato, el llanto de Aiko dejó de escucharse, lo cual tranquilizó al padre, pero le alegró más ver que sus dos grandes amores estaban entrando al cuarto.

Con sumo cuidado, la diseñadora depositó a su hija en medio de ellos.

-¿Por qué lloraba? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, creo que se despertó y se encontró solita. –infirió, acariciando la mejilla de su bebé.

Yamato se perdió ante la inmensa felicidad que le daba estar con su familia.

-Sabes mi niña, esta es la primera Noche Buena que pasamos contigo.

-Así es. Tu papi y yo cumplimos diez años juntos.

-En este tiempo hemos pasado por muchas pruebas.

-Momentos muy difíciles.

-Pero también grandes alegrías.

-Y sin duda, tú has sido la mayor de ellas. Has sido el mayor regalo que hemos recibido.

Se perdieron nuevamente en sus miradas, y la niña, simplemente estaba atenta viéndolos.

-Una década ha pasado desde esas galletas, desde nuestro primer beso, y desde que decidimos embarcarnos a esta gran aventura repleta de amor.

-Diez años se dicen muy fácil, y sabes… a tu lado me ha parecido tan poco. Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo mi vida. Gracias por todo. Sólo sé que mi vida no sería igual si tú no estuvieras conmigo. Te amo Yamato.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi cielo. Tenemos muchos recuerdos, y la mejor parte de todo, es que podemos seguir construyendo otros nuevos.

-Tenlo por seguro. Aún le queda mucho a nuestra historia.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

(1) Conversación sacada de _La fuerza de Sheccid_ de Carlos Cuautemoc Sánchez.

**Notas de la autora:**

Algo simple, sencillo y sin mucha trama, sólo algo de sorato para soratear.

Como dije, había querido subirlo en Noche Buena, pero no estaba en mi casa, y por ende, no tenía mu compu en donde había quedado guardado

Muchas gracias por todo, espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad y les deseo lo mejorsh en este año 2013.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

Publicado: 05 -01- 13


End file.
